playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/LeeHatake's PlayStation All-Stars Round 2
'PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 '''is a sequel to ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale idea created by LeeHatake93''. It would be developed for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 5. This particular incarnation is a revamp of my previous version. Story After the defeat of Polygon Man, the All-Stars seemingly return to their everyday lives. However, their peace is short-lived after ''Twisted Metal's Calypso reveals his interest in the other worlds. Using a newfound power, Calypso decides to bring his Twisted Metal tournament to the next level, inviting not only the psychotic clown, Sweet Tooth, to the ring, but also the various fighters from other worlds, announcing the first ever Twisted Metal Multiverse Tournament. Instead of the traditional game of vehicular manslaughter, this time, Twisted Metal is a battle royale fighting tournament taking place in multiple worlds to find out exactly which participants deserve the title of "All-Stars". The winner, as usual, will have their wish granted, no matter what it may be. However, what could Calypso's true agenda be? Modes Single Player: *Story Mode: The game's story mode. It is told in a narrative manner similar to Injustice 2, though it features a timeline-styled menu to navigate branching story chapters, like the one seen in Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. *Arcade: Play through each character's story, fight their rival, and face a reborn Polygon Man. *Training: A mode for praciticing character movesets, completing challenges, and getting an overall feel of the game. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to four players may fight, and players may battle against CPU opponents. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode like the ones in the Super Smash Bros series. Can be played both offline and online. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes Ranked Match and Player Match. *All-Star Mission: A mode that includes several battles and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the PlayStation Store for additional content. *Gallery: A mode that includes a gallery for character biographies, battle replays, and cutscenes from Story Mode, Arcade Mode, and Rival Battles. The game also supports the PS4's Photo Mode, which allows players to take detailed screenshots of their battles when viewing replays. *Customize: A mode where players can edit characters' movesets, intros, outros, and victory music, and choose their icons, backgrounds, and online titles. Supported Hardware Controllers *DualShock 3 (via remote play on PlayStation TV systems) *DualShock 4 (via PS4 system or PC Remote Play) *PlayStation Vita System (via Remote Play) Gameplay The gameplay has seen an overhaul, featuring a damage system in addition to the original Super-centric battle system. Characters now have two finishing moves rather than three Super Moves. A Critical Strike, which is a move that inflicts a lot of damage, but is not guaranteed an instant KO, and a Final Strike, which is an instant KO move just like the Level 3 Super Move from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Final Strikes can only be performed after characters collect an AP Orb, which is similar to the Smash Ball item from the Super Smash Bros. series. Critical Strikes can be performed via filling an energy gauge, similar to the Super Meter from Battle Royale. Additional new features in the gameplay include a variations system, in the vein of Mortal Kombat X and Injustice 2's inclusion of the TMNT. With this feature, some characters may select one of multiple movesets, allowing multiple potential movelists to exist for a single character slot. For example, Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole now occupy a single character slot, yet retain their individual movesets. Additionally, Kratos also gains a new moveset where he is paired with his son, Atreus, in addition to retaining his original moveset from Battle Royale. In addition to this, some characters may also recieve Premier Variants, wherein they are playable as a different character, similar to Injustice 2's premier skins, and new moves in their playstyle. One such example of this type of character is Nathan Drake, who would also be playable as Chloe, Nadine, or Sam Drake. The game also supports the traditional features of the PlayStation 4 system, such as SharePlay, livestreaming, and Photo Mode. Characters The character roster has been chosen to include 40 characters, not including potential DLC. Most veteran fighters from Battle Royale return, however, some do not. Veterans Fighters returning from Battle Royale. Newcomers All new challengers in Round 2. Premier Variants Additional characters that are playable as variations of primary characters. Note: Some characters are just alternate skins, rather than full variations. More Characters Additional characters that I’ve decided to add to the roster after originally creating this blog. I put them here so I wouldn’t have to create a completely new blog. Stages The stage crossover mechanic from Battle Royale ''returns. Some returning stages are unchanged, however a few of them have had changes in their crossovers. Returning Stages New Stages ''Note: More stages may be added in the future... Category:Blog posts